


Ashes

by Cadogan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadogan/pseuds/Cadogan





	Ashes

He keeps his hood up. The cloak covers his missing left arm. This is just a fleeting visit for nostalgia’s sake. The light in Ostwick’s cathedral is still the same, familiar songs echo. 

One statue is new. Her sad, serene features strike him still. The grief is new again and it chokes him. He lights a prayer strip on a candle and reads the inscription by its light. “Mother Tamsyn Trevelyan, 9:05 to 9:41” The ashes fall on her feet. 

“I miss you, sister. It’s been too long since I spoke to you, and so much has happened.”


End file.
